sonic_and_baby_greed_zone_of_time_3_of_projectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Galaxy destruction TARGETING planet Earth
Zare Said" Doom noooo...!?" Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Orc said" Your reign of terror of destroying this city ends here Zare, and doom,!" Zare said" Kimchi Sonic and baby greed I will destroy you three. There is no end to me but there is always a way to destroy this world. And I know how to do It.!" Doom Said" do it destroyed them all." Zare said doom you're okay. You heroes are going to pay for this I'm taking this planet down with me. Let's go doom." Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Orc said" No he's heading towards space. But I can't fly. That is not good. What are we going to do" Ashley the African hedgehog said"-_- It seems you're in trouble again and you need my help." Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Orc said" Ashley the future teller what is our future if we destroy him." Ashley said. Asking for question this. (￣ー￣) Facts I can give you that. This is your future you 3 you have to figure that out on your own its following your future right now. And I see that you need my help it seems you need my mirror jewels. To transform into a final legend ultimate master. Tikal said" this is it. Time for you to become the ultimate legend no one can stop." Sonic the Elder Hedgehog legend Orc said" you’re still alive. That means the Master Emerald still protected" Tikal said Yes the commandos and Knuckles has rescued the Master Emerald and vampire is locked up in the base to never be released he is in a Prison for all eternity. Life behind the base in the Mystic Ruins. Behind bars for a long time." Ashley said" I have a feeling about that creature. terrible thing is going to happen to this planet if you don't hurry. Are you ready legends to become something greater that way you can go and stop him for good. This ends now this creature has been torturing dreams giving baby greed the worst nightmare of is life destroyed all of his people on the other side. of are galaxy is no more But you chose to be his new son thank you. Sonic for taking him in as your family. But we cannot talk anymore. It is time for you to be fused with these the 12 mirror jewels" to make you become even greater this is all what is left for you time to open up your true power even more Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Orc said Ashley.. Tikal Ashley said" it is time sonic don't worry your friends are safe behind the barrier they're being protected in the base it is up to you three to stop him for good go up there and be a hero." Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Orc said" I am ready" Ashley said" Very well Sonic the Elder Hedgehog legend orc mirror. Jewels grant them the power. Of your strength unlocks the first sealed of the mirror power." Nobody heard about them mirror jewels powers. Some say the mirror jewels powers a far greater than the Master Emerald. That hold so much color diamonds. But they are a mystery of strength and power but now Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Orc Can finally see its true power for the first time. The mirror jewel starts to release a lot of flow of energy that lights Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Orc so bright. He is changing colors like crazy. As it continues to spend and give so much delight to him it's amazing what you can see the whole entire floor starts to shake. Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Orc Is turning into something greater his hair gets longer it goes really back. He's turning white his eyes are starting to become light blue. And it starts to change color the mirror and jewels becomes one. Amazing light flash and its fields the sky. Everything turns white a big bright light goes directly towards the city and passes it through. I hope they close their eyes because it's really bright he transforms into Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Super hyper Orc. -_- o_o Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Super hyper Orc said" (ˇ_ˇ) Thank you Ashley I will take him down for this. He's not going to destroy this planet on my hands." Amazing as he jumps he is blazing speed he speeding through the sky like a laser. He's going so fast like a blazing lightning As Sonic the Elder Hedgehog legend super hyper Orc speed directly into space. Zare is creating something big that it will blow the planet into sky high. He's targeting the planet with his hands his hand starts to fill up with so much darkness and evil. It's turning black a big giant energy ball starts to get big. He's creating something big. And he's targeting the planet with it, that's when he arrives to stop him Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Super hyper Orc knocks zare in the face His hands drops the dark evil energy ball. And the ball just goes flying crazy into the galaxy. Zare said" You inferior pig you stop my attack you monster. This is new you inferior when you became. More different.?" Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Super hyper Orc said" This is where it ends you are going to be put you down.!" Zare said" put down that is very something on my wish list it could never happen." doom said" oh >_<" Zare said" Hang in there we will stop this monster I'm going to continue trying to make a striking blow. Towards the planet?" Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Super hyper Orc said" really we'll see about that. I will not allow you to destroy this planet. Like you did to the other side of the galaxy. Zare said" ha ha ha ha ha.!?" Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend super hyper Orc said" Why are you laughing!?" zare said" ha ha ha the people. On the other side of the galaxy felt my power. They were nothing but weaklings all their. Children really not a target to me. But they wouldn't tell me where he was. So I slaughter them all and turn their baby. Into monsters. Like me to find him." Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Super hyper Orc Said" why do you want baby greed so much he didn't do anything to you." Zare said" oh really but he did After that simple Torture of my body that he cursed me on that tree. I just said I'll get my revenge on you to. I will come back for You ultimate life form and your baby it is also an ultimate mega life form that. Is in you Sonic His ancestors dead but now is the last one I'm hunting. Is your baby They bring me into this world. And made a mistake of doing that they cause me to become a monster. To destroy the outskirts of the following are orcs. They were planning to destroy our people. The people that poured the poison on a bunny did turn him into me. And they destroyed. my mom and father after that striking blow killing her, and my father, I'm getting. my revenge because of them. They destroyed my mom and father that's son is a part of their blood of his ancestor and he it will. Be destroyed for this I'm getting my revenge. I will hunt him down for this. and I found him. The baby is one of them. That!" Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Super hyper Orc Said" (･A･) that means you are one of the legions of the nesters!?" zare Said" yes I am we were the cyber strikers of the colony towers that rises to the clouds that baby was the one who attacked our people. I'm one of the last of them left I'm getting. My revenge what he has done to ours. People they took our land and took over, the planet and destroyed all of our people. And turn me into this. Now remember sonic if you hand, him over to me I will finish him off and I will leave your planet alone never to see me. Ever again. I will drift, in the galaxy, enjoy my life start a new civilization. On the other side of the galaxy. Just give him to me and I'm going away from this world. And everything will disappear all of the monster, with become people again everything turned back to normal what do you say.!?" Sonic Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Super hyper Orc said" I want you to know." Zare baby greed was never in that war he was. Attacking by the orcs people he was protecting his planet they were the detectors they had no intentions to attacking you. The orcs were the ones who attack your people and the healers because you were the one who killed them all. They were after you and you knew the, baby with the answer to destroy you one day Tikal Told me about you. But if he really. Did that he still innocent, he was never. A part of the fight. he (╬◣д◢) and he was just a baby))))) That couldn’t fight, but being in a crib asleep. And plus I will never hand him over to you even is he was a bad hedgehog like baby Gaius."!? Zare said" so this is. what the guardian is to protecting his own child. Well legend it's time for you to say goodbye to your planet just tried to stop meet. I would Just hold. Every attacks that you make gives me enough time. And enough power to destroy your planet. Come get me you legend inferior time is ticking ha ha ha haaaa!?" and then the game started ------------------------------------------------------------------------ In the space galaxy Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Super hyper Orc Is really, extremely powerful and very. Very fast. Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Super hyper Orc, have now 19 abilities of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. And 12 Mirror jewels, That became even stronger Now he has the power to control the chaos emeralds, abilities and they are spinning around him. As you are trying to reach the giant Zare, stretching out his hands of the planet as his hand is starting to fill up with so. Much power it so much energy, that is so dark and he's getting ready to fire at the planet you got the speed down there. And attack him But you're not alone, there a dark creature, around you got to watch out for dooms men, won't allow you to reach him the galaxy is big you will, see the enemies in front of you you got to race down there to attack him you can use any. Attacks whatever can stop, him every time you make a hit to him, he will block you he will cover up his body and leave him. hand out that is where you got to hit him when you see his hand sticking, out him there probably slow him down and. Probably finish him Doom, is around hiding in the shadows releasing his army against you, you got to watch out for those. Chains again, they will, slow you down, giving him the chance to fire so remember to watch out for those The space around you is cool this monster hurts you even harder, you have up to 1000000 Rings and Twin rings On the bottom in the middle, screen is the mirror jewels engage power it will increase your strength and has a second one. On the bottom mirror jewels barrier These are supported, if you get hit very hard from a blast from his mouth you cannot. Avoid that attack, but you can use this ability to block it Sometimes he is very fast at firing, at you sometimes it gets even harder he will fire at you even harder you got to be. Quick to using that barrier because, if it hit you it will drain your twin rings Fasts Powers are very strong, he's mostly a strong monster, he's got big attacks and hits you he can create cyber, lasers Will follow you and they continue, to follow you in attack you barriers supposed to be supported for that You're invincible but there a way for him to beating you but you can still, avoid those attacks. Your original boost has become even stronger, it's become now super boost it takes up a little energy of the twin rings. You got to be careful, how you are speeding through space because it can drain a little faster. The Chaos Emeralds, that they are fused can be used as a weapon again, attack the enemy with the Chaos Emeralds they will. Make a brutal damage, to the enemy Wherever you hit him It can cause him to get a little damage You have a massive energy, around you when you increase the speed the energy will start the flame up when you going to get. A direct attack, it's one of the massive attack power, you ever make it where you are going directly in a speedway as a. Meter directly into him It's like Sonic adventures DX when you're running so fast into chaos you will see a blue color in front of you that is what I'm talking about, but this time it's even stronger, inflames up the entire body flames up when. You getting, a direct attack into him. It is way awesome, but be careful sometimes. The Zare will use his Big long tail and he will smack you away from him like a baseball bat, like a home run It can cause you to go way out in space and it'll be even harder to reach him then Sometimes you hear your friends talking to you, You can only hear them on this last stage, Now you can make attack blows, from your energy it means blast powers long distance if you can't make a hit from him you. Can fire your energy at him and make a blow, that hurts him, but sometimes he can block, it that's, gonna be tough to beat. Him and will need a lot of energy to stop him now remember your mirror jeweled barrier takes time to regenerate if you make a time that you need a barrier that protect you from some of the attacks you cannot activate that barrier again any fires at you from his mouth is always the way to take that down it's time' to use Mega ultimate blast to overcome that firepower you will use your hands and create a giant. Energy like he does and fire at it and try to push, it to the left will take up some twin bring energy to do that. It can cause him to miss you if you overcome it, but it's going to be a lot of light coming, towards, you if you don't make. that fire attack its going to be a extreme action, there when you fire Now the axe Now your axe got so strong your axe glows like fire every time you attack the enemy energy wave will come from it like Emerald the robot every time He uses the axe there's wave coming from is spinning this axe got it now use those waves attacks you are extremely powerful hedgehog in the galaxy now Take yourself to extreme excitement, And darkness surprises of doom and so much fun take on this most powerful monster in. the galaxy, the galaxy is very beautiful but being overtaken by him, but its up to you to stop him and be the hero of the galaxy the legend Who ever known you're in the seat of the controller be the hero and save the planet. of Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Super hyper Orc, (Sonic Team)***Completed*** (i fix it soon i'm so busy bye)